Lunar Wolf
by Countrygirl1985
Summary: Paul imprints on Bella after a huge wolf attacked her. Ever since that night secrets have been coming out in the open and it seems that more of the supernatural world has descended on Forks and La Push.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first Bella/Paul fic so please review and please tell me what you think. All favorites/ follows and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Lunar Wolf **

**Chapter 1: The wolf and the attack.**

That Jerk! I thought in my head. What kind of man leads his girlfriend no scratch that ex-girlfriend into the woods and then dumps her? Telling her that she's not good enough for you.

He was a jerk but granted at least he sticked around to say goodbye. His family which I also considered mine didn't even have the nerve to say goodbye. Who does that to a person? Seriously? I actually trusted them and I loved them as if they were my own flesh and blood and then they go and pull this on me.

It made me wonder if they actually felt anything for me at all. Possibly not. As for Edward well his words and actions just goes to show that he really didn't love me or care for me at all. I was just a pet that he played with until he grew tired of me and then just abandoned me. I was such a fool to think that such an amazing god like person such as Edward and his family would want anything to do with plain, boring, clumsy, ugly Bella.

I was so infatuated with Edward so much that after he shattered my heart into a million pieces with his little goodbye speech. I still loved him. I don't know why. I mean he practically ripped out my heart, lit it on fire and then spit on the ashes. But I still loved him and it disgusted me.

It was then and there that I decided I wouldn't ever let anyone like that in again. I would steel my heart against any emotion that would lead my heart to be broken yet again. I wouldn't be able to bear it if someone broken my heart and soul like this again. There are only so many times a girl could be broken.

I don't know how long I stood there after Edward left. It could be seconds, minutes, hours but as soon as the shock wore off and I came to my senses. I noticed that the sky had grown dark and it was getting late. I had to be getting back home before Charlie started to worry.

But there was one problem. Which way was the way home? I followed Edward out here but I didn't pay much attention on the way out here to remember a way to get back. But why would I? I had Edward with me at the time and didn't think he would abandon me out here. But I guess I was wrong.

I turned around in circles trying to see if I recognized anything familiar that would lead me in the right direction. But no such luck. Everything looked the same. Just trees, trees and more trees in every direction. But then I thought well duh I am in the forest there is supposed to be trees.

I'm not going to get anywhere just standing around I thought to myself so I picked a direction in which I thought would lead me home and started walking. Three hours later I knew I was lost. I had been walking for hours and haven't seen any signs of civilization. And if it wasn't for the almost full moon hanging in the sky I wouldn't see anything at all.

Right now I didn't know if I was heading toward home or farther away from it. And I remember I was told once that if I ever got lost the best thing to do was to sit tight until you were found. Because you could get even more lost if you attempted to find your way back.

So since finding my way back wasn't working I decided to try the sit tight and wait until I was found. Knowing Charlie he probley had the whole Army, Navy and Coast Guard out looking for me I joked to myself.

So I sat down on a fallen log and started rubbing my sore feet and ankles. I wouldn't be in this situation right now if I had just remembered my darn cell phone. Of course I wouldn't be in this situation also if I didn't have a total jerk for an ex-boyfriend.

But I couldn't be blamed for that. He acted like a complete gentleman for the most part. Who knew he would turn into a self-centered, inconsiderate, egotistical prick.

It wasn't until I was sitting on the log rubbing me aching feet and ankles for a couple of moments that I noticed that the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I had the eerie feeling that I was being watched. You know the feeling. Right? When you get this sixth sense that someone you cannot see is watching you.

At first I thought I was being overdramatic but only seconds later my feeling were confirmed when all sounds of the forest at night ceased. And I mean everything went eerily quiet. No owls hooting in the distance, No crickets making there beautiful melody, No frogs croaking in the nearby creek. Nothing just silence. This is never a good sign. There were only two things that made the wildlife act like this. One was a natural disaster such as an earthquake, tornadoes or something along those lines. The second was a natural predator.

And since the first one was very unlikely since the sky were clear and calm the second was much of a possibility. At first I thought it was another vampire which would be just my luck but that was until I heard a twig snap in the distance and then another much closer. That had me on my feet within seconds.

That was when I saw it. The bright yellow eyes and the black, white and brown fur of a wolf and not just any wolf a HUGE wolf. He had to be at the very least eight feet tall. Normal wolfs just don't get that big. He was like a wolf on steroids. He had huge bulging muscles and the softest looking fur and if he wasn't crouched ready to strike at any moment and was snarling and growling at me with the whitest, sharpest fearest looking teeth I would have called him beautiful. But right now all I would call him is a predator and I was his prey.

As he stalked toward me I took a step back trying to keep the distance between us. I was told when I was younger never to run from a bear because that would trigger an instinct in them to run after you. I was also told never to turn your back on a predator just to back away slowly.

So I did just that. I crouched down slightly and slowly backing away and avoiding eye contact. The crouching down and avoiding eye contact was a canines was of showing submission. If you showed signs of submission it was less likely it would attack you since it considered you less of a threat.

But it didn't work in my case because this wolf was still stalking towards me all the while growling and snarling at me baring its fangs. It looked as though he was stalking his prey.

It was then it happened. The wolf took off towards me at break neck speed. So I did what my instincts told me to do and ran as fast as I possibly could. I ran through bushes, around trees, jumping over small creeks and trees. And I didn't stumble or trip once. My track coach would be so proud. But of course when your life depends on wheatear you trip or not you tend to watch where you run.

But none of that mattered for no matter how fast I ran or where I went the wolf wasn't far behind. It didn't take but a matter of a minute when I could feel the wolfs hot breath was felt on the back of my neck.

That was when I felt it. The worst pain I have ever felt in my life. Worse than James bite. The wolf that I was running from had bit me. His jaws had me gripped around my torso. And his sharp, pearly white teeth were digging them farther and farther into my creamy white tender skin.

While the wolf had me in his jaws the weirdest thing happened. It seemed I was having flashbacks or memories if you will of a life that was not mine. My flashbacks seemed to center around this man. There was flashbacks of him as a child while he played ball in his backyard with a middle aged man who I assumed was his father while a middle aged woman who I think was his mother was watching them on the front porch. Then there was another flashback of him horsing around with men that seemed to be around his age, then another and final flashback as he held the same men he was horsing around with in his arms as those men lay cut up and bloody and dying in his arms.

When the flashbacks ended it seemed as though the wolf had wrestled me to the ground with his jaws still tightly gripped around my torso. Then all of a sudden the wolf let go of me and stumbled away from me. I looked at the wolf and saw it was staring at my blood soaked shirt where he had bit me and he had a look of confusion and shock on his face. Then as quickly as the look had come it had gone again and was replaced with a look of horror and agony and most surprising guilt. I had never seen any animal express such emotions. But then again I had never seen a wolf as big as this either.

It was then the wolf let out a pain and agony filled howl into the night air and then ran off into the night. I was shocked that certaintanly not normal wildlife behavior. But I was not going to complain now I had to tend to my wound. I was bleeding pretty badly from my bite and the last thing I needed to do was to draw more predators such as a bear or a vampire to the area to finish off what that wolf started.

So I pulled off my shirt. Leaving me in my black lace bra and examined my wound. You could clearly see where his sharp teeth pierced my skin. Leaving huge crescent moon shaped wounds. One wound on my stomach the other on my back.

The bite seemed to start from under my left breast and made a big U shaped bite and ended just at my left hip. It mirrored the same thing on my back. I hoped it didn't leave a scar once it healed but I had bigger things to worry about. The bite was bleeding bad and I had to stop the bleeding and hopefully find some way to keep it from getting infected. So I took the shirt I had been wearing and tied it around my wound hoping it would help until I could get medical attention.

After I made my makeshift bandage I tried to rise to my feet once again but found every time I moved the skin around my wound would shift and tear as I constricted my muscles to stand which would end in me doubling over in pain. I couldn't stand without being in constant pain from the skin stretching and tearing so I did the only thing I could that wouldn't cause pain. I laid down on the cold hard forest floor and looked up at the star filled sky wondering if that sight would be the last thing I would see.

I must have passed out from the lack of blood or from the sheer pain of the bite but when I opened my eyes once again. I found myself still laying with my back on the forest floor but looking up into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. Those same eyes were looking back at me with a look of wonder and amazement. As if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

Those eyes soon turned from wonder and amazement to love and concern. That was when he spoke. "I'm Paul. Don't worry. I'm here and I'm not going to let anything else happen to you." He said in the most beautiful voice I think I had ever heard. Then he ever so gently picked me up so not to touch my wound and started to carry me to safety.

My Paul, My savior was my last thoughts as I drifted off once again.


	2. The rescue!

**Authors Note: Thank you for all of you that have followed and favorite my story. And an extra thank you to Mrbrown2, lizzynava, Shadow wolf fang, kouga's older woman, Areej.A.A, LuvinTwilight143, An Avid Reader Forever, Myllinha-chan, annoontje, Avalon Starfire, YankeeGirlNJ, Rina, psychovampirefreak, vampirelover2009, blackenedwolf, paulswolfgirl2355, tinkerbear10 and honeybun37876 for all their wonderful reviews. It has encouraged me to continue on with story at a faster rate than I usually would. So reviews/favorites/fallows = faster updates. LOL! Anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter Two: The rescue.**

**PPOV**

___Ring! Ring! Ring! _Was the first thing I heard after I had only been asleep for two hours after my afternoon patrol shift.

Who the heck would be calling me at this hour especially when I have only been asleep for two hours? I thought to myself as I picked up my cell phone off my nightstand and hit the answer button.

"Someone better be dead or dying!" I yelled into the phone.

"Well that just may be the case. Billy and Charlie called asking for our help. It appears the Bella has gone missing and the Cullen's have skipped town." Answered Sam's voice on the other end.

"So what? She probley left with them." I answered him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think that is the case. All her stuff is still there and she left Charlie a note saying her and Edward were going for a walk in the woods and that was three hours ago." Answered Sam.

"So what you think he slipped up and changed her?" I asked.

"Or drained her." Sam added.

"Well if that's the case. Either way they broke the treaty. That's probley why they left town so fast." I said now jumping out of bed and pulling on my black shorts.

"Right now I don't care. Charlie has done so much for us in these last couple of months that I want us to get over there ASAP and find Bella. I do NOT want Charlie to be the one to find his dead daughter if they drained her body." Said Sam in the most serious voice before the line went dead.

Right after the line went dead I ran outside to the forest line and then took off my shorts and tied them around my leg and phased joining minds with both Jared and Sam who were already almost to Forks.

Charlie had done so much for the pack in the past months that anyone of us would do anything for him. He was like a second father to all of us. He had kept me out of jail for more times than I can count. He had made up excuses when people called in complaining about weird purple smoke coming from the woods when we torched the leeches. And most importantly he was always there when and if we needed him. He would do anything for us and we would do anything for him. He was a good man and we all looked up to him and respected him sometimes more than the elders. The elders liked to tip toe around the truth and was on a needs to know bases. While Charlie was a straight shooter. Here's the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth and if you don't like it tough. Deal with it.

You are probley wondering how Charlie even knows about us. Well that is a tale itself. It happened a couple months back. Charlie had arrested me for underage drinking again and fighting again. I had been drinking all evening when Jason McKinley had started talking crap about me. And me being the hot head that I am was not going to let him get away with that. We started throwing punches and that's when the cops showed up. One of them was Charlie and another one was one of his deputies and we were put into separate car to take us down to the station. Charlie was the one to take me to the station and I was handcuffed in the backseat of his cruiser when I was stilled pissed off at Jason that I phased right there in the backseat of Charlie's cruiser.

Let's just say I have never seen that man move so fast in my life. When he saw me phase in the review mirror he slammed on the brakes so fast it had the cruiser skidding to a halt. Before the car came to a stop Charlie was out of that cruiser and had his gun aimed at me. He shot me twice before Sam came out of the woods yelling at him to stop. From there Charlie was taken to Billy's and Billy told him the tribal secret. Charlie was shocked and pissed off and felt betrayed when he found out Billy had kept this secret from him all this time. But he knew that it was important that this secret was kept.

About three minutes later I joined Sam and Jared at the woods surrounding Charlie's house. Sam had announced that the search parties where only searching a couple of miles into the forest. We were supposed to go deeper into the forest searching for her scent. So after receiving our orders we split up.

For the first ten minutes I wasn't getting anything and was about to give up and change direction thinking she certainly couldn't have walked this deep into the woods. When I caught the scent of a wolf. But not any wolf. This scent didn't smell like the normal wolves that lived in the woods. It smelled somewhat like us but different. It was hard to describe. That when the wind picked up and I caught the smell of fresh blood and the sweet smell of strawberries. That had to Charlie's daughter Bella. And by the smell of it she was hurt or possibly dead.

I followed the scent deeper into the woods. And when I jumped over a small _creek_ and around some trees I found Bella's badly wounded body lying lifelessly on the cold dirty forest floor. She looked so pale and helpless lying there in only her boot cut blue jeans and her black lace bra with her shirt wrapped around her torso like a bandage.

Before I knew what I was doing I was inching closer to her body feeling this strange pull towards her. I was so afraid that she was dead but my worries were soon put to a rest as I saw her take a small intake of breath and her chest rose and fell as her lungs filled with oxygen.

When I reached her badly injured body. I knelled next to her and ever so gently placed my hand underneath her head and raised her head up slightly. It was at that moment she opened her beautiful chocolate colored eyes. And our eyes met and it was like an explosion gone off and the world tilted on its axel and nothing else mattered in the whole world except her. My whole world revolved around her. I would do anything. Be anything for her. She was my everything.

Minutes later when I finally came back to my senses. I saw my wonderful imprint staring straight back into my eyes as if she could see my very soul. So I said the only thing that I could think of so she would know that she was now safe from whatever harmed her.

"I'm Paul. Don't worry. I'm here and I'm not going to let anything else happen to you." I said as I carefully lifted her light weight body into my arms careful of her wound.

I had started to walk back in the direction of Charlie's house when my beautiful mate started to drift off into sleep once again. It took everything I had to not to follow my instinct and my wolfs suggestion and take off towards my house where I could care for my imprint until she was well again.

When a wolf's imprint is sick or wounded the wolf will take her to their house and won't let anyone else near her until she is well again. I guess it is just the wolfs way of protecting their injured mate. When Kim got the flu three weeks after Jared imprinted on her. We couldn't get him to leave her side for nothing. If we tried he would just growl at us and even attacked Sam once.

Sam wasn't mad after he did that. He understood why Jared acted the way he did and explained that since they were newly imprinted that the instincts were even stronger than they would have been.

It was 15 minutes later of walking that we reached Charlie's house and just as I was walking out of the woods. Jacob said Charlie's name looking right at us alarming our presence.

Charlie came running up to us taking Bella from my arms while I tried to hold back a growl at a male taking my mate from my arms. But I had to remind myself that Charlie was her father and that he wasn't a threat and that he was taking Bella to the waiting ambulance that they had on standby.

My eyes never left her body as Charlie took her from my arms.

**BPOV**

I awoke the second that the warmth that I was snuggled against left me and I was passed into another set of familiar arms.

I opened my eyes to see my father set me down onto a bed in a ambulance. And then a male paramedic around his 30's started to take the shirt that was wrapped around my wound off.

"What the hell are you doing!" I asked alarmed now fully awake.

"Bella I am a paramedic I am going to look at how severe you wound is." He responded in a calm, cool and collected voice.

I winced when he removed my shirt and he gasped at the size of my wound.

"Bella what happened?" Asked the surprised voice of my father who had been observing this whole time.

"I was bit by a wolf." I responded.

"Bella wolves don't leave a bite mark that big." Responded Charlie.

"Okay I was bit by a huge wolf." I answered back sarcastically.

I was so fed up. Charlie wanted to know what happened and I tell him and he doesn't believe me even when the proof is right here on my body in the form of a huge bite mark.

It was then that I was jerked out of my thoughts by the paramedic touching the teeth marks that the wolf left in my delicate skin.

"Well it looks as if it isn't anything too serious but I do want to clean and dress your wound and then I am going to give you a prescription of antibiotics and pain killers. And I want you to take it easy for the next couple of days. Allow yourself time to heal." He said as he started to put some antibiotic cream on my wounds and then wrapped my entire torso in gauze and a wrap.

It kind of looked like I was wearing a corset when he was done dressing my bite mark. Before I was allowed to leave the ambulance he made me take two small white pills and told me they were powerful sleeping pills and that the best thing for me to do right now was for me to sleep and rest.

When I stepped out of the ambulance I noticed everyone was gone except for Charlie, Sue, Billy, Paul and two tall muscular copper colored skinned men.

It was then when I stepped out of the ambulance that I was embraced by Sue who was crying softly and said "I am so glad you're alright! I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

This outburst by Sue shocked and surprised me. I barely knew Sue and I have met her a total of about two times since I moved down here. So I didn't know why she was acting like this. But right now I really didn't care because these sleeping pills were starting to kick in and I was having a hard time of staying on my feet.

It was then I was rescued from Sue by Paul who had swept me up in his arms before I had a chance to fall to my feet. He was so gentle and sweet when he carried me up to my house and inside and as if he knew where my bedroom carried me to it without a second thought and laid me gently down on the mattress of my bed. Laying the cover over me and gently kissed me on my temple before leaving me to my sweet dreams.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard Charlie yell from outside "WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS BIT MY DAUGHTER!"


	3. The day after

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. Our four year old daughter got very sick and I spent the whole time taking care of her and our family. But now she is getting better so I am back.**

**I want to thank all of you who have favorite, followed and reviewed. I want to add an extra thank you to An Avid Reader Forever, vampirelove41, LuvinTwilight143, .Carlisle, Shadow wolf fang, afqtie324, blackenedwolf, lizzynava, SpidErbite20, kouga's older woman, Beautiful dreaming warrior, Avalon Starfire and annoontje for all your rocking reviews. I look forward to them every time I update.**

**Chapter Three: The day after.**

**BPOV**

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS BIT MY DAUGHTER!" I heard Charlie yell from outside.

With the window open I could clearly hear every word that was being said as if they were in the room with me. And telling by Charlie's tone he wasn't mad. He was pissed off! And I would know I have seen him when he is mad but I have never heard him this pissed off before in my life. Not even when I came back home after I took off towards Phoenix with Alice and Jasper.

The only thing that shocked me more than the tone of Charlie's voice was the statement he made. What did he mean by that? A wolf bit me. What he said made absolutely no sense to me what so ever. I strained to hear more of the conversation but the sleeping pills I took were winning me over and even my willpower to stay awake would not win this war. For the next thing I knew my eyes slowly closed and I was consumed by blackness as I slipped back into a peaceful sleep.

PPOV

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS BIT MY DAUGHTER!" I heard Charlie yell as he charged towards Sam, Jared and myself. Looking as if he was going to shot the balls off whoever harmed his daughter.

"Charlie I know your upset but none of us attacked Bella." Answered Sam in a calm tone trying to keep Charlie from declaring war on us.

"Oh yeah and I just guess there is another huge wolf of steroids that just happen to be inhabiting the same woods you are. Huh?" Charlie shot back sarcastically.

"Could someone else have phased without you knowing it?" Asked Sue who had followed Charlie out to the backyard where the conversation was taking place.

"No. No one is even close to phasing at the moment. I couldn't even manage a guess as to who it could be but I know it is no one on the res. I would of known." Answered Sam so sure of himself.

"I don't care who it is or where they came from. I just want them to pay for what they did to Bella. Werewolves are supposed to protect us from the vampires not us needing protected from them." Answered Charlie who was still pissed off not clearly believing Sam.

"Look Charlie I know your pissed off and you have every right to be. I was the one to find Bella and I smelled the wolf the bit Bella and it smelled different then myself and the rest of the pack. And believe me when I say this that if it was either Sam or Jared that bit Bella you wouldn't need to get your shot gun because I would of already tore them a new one." I confessed to him.

"Yeah and why would that be Paul? You only just met Bella for the first time tonight." Asked Charlie folding his arms across his chest.

"Because Sir I imprinted on Bella tonight." I answered him suddenly aware that I just told the Chief of police that I was his daughter's soul mate. Thankfully he wasn't wearing his gun or I would be a dead man.

When I announced that I imprinted on Bella everyone was in a state of shock. Who would of thought that Paul Lahote would imprint on the chief of polices daughter. The same daughter who dated a leech none the less.

"Way to go man!" Congratulated Jared who smacked me on my back when the shock wore off. Yeah Jared was just happy that I couldn't give him and Sam crap anymore about them being obsessed about their imprints. Saying that they were whipped.

"Congratulations Paul. Now that you have imprinted maybe that anger of yours will simmer down." Said Sam with a smirk.

"Oh please if anything it will just make him even more of a hot head." Chuckled Jared. Cracking jokes at my expense.

It was then that I noticed the only person that hasn't said anything was the Chief. I looked over at him and I could see that Sue had her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture as to keep him from blowing his top and it seemed to be working so far. And as I thought that I saw Charlie take a huge intake of air in order to calm his anger.

"Lahote. You listen to me and you listen good. This is your first and only warning. If you ever in any shape or form hurt my daughter I will kill you and if you run I will hunt you down." Said Charlie in a tone that was all too serious.

"Chief you don't have to worry. I could never hurt Bella." I said with all honesty.

After that was said Charlie and Sue headed back towards the house while Sam started to schedule the patrols so we could also watch Bella as well since she was now an imprint and could possibly be in danger from this new found enemy.

I told Sam that I would take all of the Bella watching shifts since I was not leaving her side until she was in full health again. In turn Sam didn't argue since he understood the wolfs need to protect and care for their imprint while they are hurt or ill.

That night I slept in wolf form underneath Bella's bedroom window since I knew I would not be welcome in their home since I was technically still a stranger. But just sleeping beneath Bella bedroom window while I hear her breath in and out and hearing her heartbeat beat with such force was enough for me and my wolf.

The whole night was pretty uneventful except for around 2 am in the morning I caught scent of that wolf that attacked Bella he was just at the forest edge and I could just barely make out his form. He was the same height of Sam and had blazing yellow eyes with a fur coat that was brown, black and white. He looked like he was on his way to Bella house until he caught sight of me underneight her window snarling, growling and baring my fangs as warning that if he came any closer to my imprint that his life would surly end by me tearing him into thousands of tiny pieces. I tried to communicate to him through the mind link but I was not sure if he could hear me if he did he didn't respond. His eyes just darted between me and Bella bedroom window a couple of times before he backed down and retreated into the forest once again. He never did reappear again that night but for some reason I felt that that wasn't the last I have seen of him.

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning feeling great for once. Usually after I take sleeping pills I feel groggy in the morning but not this morning in fact I felt better than ever. I can't remember the last night that I didn't toss or turn all night and woke up feeling refreshed. If this is what it takes to great a full good night's rest then I should get bit more often.

I jumped out of bed and since it was still so early I decided to take a shower before Charlie woke up. So I went to the bathroom with a pair of sessiors in hand so I could cut off the bandage around my waist and tend to the bit but I was surprised when I cut off the bandage.

I looked as though it was almost fully healed. I mean I still had the imprint of the wolfs teeth from where his teeth tore into my tender flesh but it looked as though it happened weeks ago instead of just last night. It didn't even hurt anymore. The strange thing was I wasn't upset that I would have this bit mark for life. I just considered it another battle scar. Those battle scars make me who I am today so I could never be ashamed of either of my bite marks whether it is from a vampire or from a wolf.

I quickly showered and then started rummaging through my closet and dresser for something suitable to wear since for some reason it felt unseasonably warm for this time of year. Eventually I found some clothes to wear that didn't cover me head to toe making me sweat in the sweltering heat. I picked out a white spaghetti strap shirt and some black yoga shorts while I pulled my long hair back into a high pony tail and topped off my look by putting on my silver locket necklace that I have had since birth.

I never understood the locket. It never had any pictures in it just the engraving "_To our daughter Bella forever in our thoughts."_ I had asked Renee about the locket once and asked why she never put a picture in it and for some weird reason Renee got so mad and demanded that I never speak about or ask her about that necklace again. In fact I wasn't even allowed to wear it around her. So I kept it in my room at Charlie's and when I moved back here I started to wear it once again.

It was then that the smell of burning bacon reached my senses and I realized that Charlie was attempting to cook breakfast and failing horribly.

So I ran out of my room and down the stairs in order to save Charlie from the impending disaster only to trip halfway down the stairs. But surprisingly I didn't fall flat on my face. I actually landed on my feet in a crouched position. That was a first especially for me. I never landed on my feet ever. I must be having a very good day today.

I went and saved Charlie from completely destroying breakfast by making him sit down and letting me finish so we didn't have charcoal for breakfast.

"So Bells what's your plans for today?" Asked Charlie as he took a bite out of his scrambled eggs.

"Go to school, Ignore the comments about my bite, Go home, Do homework, clean and cook and go to bed." I said realizing how boring my life sounded.

"No you are going to stay home and rest like the paramedic suggested." Announced my dad in his no nonsense tone.

I have learned you don't fight with him when he uses that tone. Unless you want to get on his bad side which is not a good place to be. Trust me on this.

So I reluctantly agreed even though I felt completely fine. Soon after Charlie left for work I went to work cleaning the house and doing the laundry. I know I was supposed to be taking it easy but I felt fine and I am one of those people who can't sit still. It would drive me crazy to sit on the couch watching daytime soaps and eating bom boms all day. I would rather be moving around doing something productive.

I was so caught up cleaning that I didn't notice until about noon that a rash was starting to form on my neck. The red rash was appearing only where the silver locket was touching my skin so I just figured I had formed an allergic reaction to either the silver in the necklace or whatever and took it off and placed it back on top of my dresser once again.

I didn't think much of it again and continued to clean up the house and took out the trash. I took the trash out to the curb and found precious the neighbor's pure white cat sitting on the hood of my truck. Precious and I had a unique bond. Every day she would someway find her way over to our house and wait for me either on my porch or my trucks hood. And I would pet her and go and get her some milk and tuna.

After I set the trash down I went over to the hood of my truck and just as I was about to pet Precious like I have had dozens of times before. She hissed at me and raised her back with her tail straight up in the air. And then took a swipe at me with her claws. Then ran off. I was surprised Precious has never acted like this with me before.

As Precious ran off it was then I noticed the huge U Haul truck parked right across the road from us. It was parked in the driveway of the house that has been available for rent for six months. At least now we had some new neighbors. I thought that house would never get rented. I was surprised it stayed vacant as long as it did since it was right across the street from the chief of polices house. I mean you wouldn't have to worry about someone trying to rob you or vandals. Or basically anything.

I spent the rest of the day that day preparing Charlie's and my supper which was fried chicken legs, mashed potatoes and gravy and Amish macaroni salad. After supper while watching but not paying attention to the football game on TV my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella. It's me Mike. I got your homework assignments and notes that you missed today. If you want to come and get them you can. I would of delivered them to you but I am grounded for coming home past my curfew last week." Responded Mike from the other end of the line.

"Sure I'll leave right now." I said hanging up the phone and then grabbing my coat and putting on my shoes while I told Charlie that I would be right back that I was just heading to Mike Newton's house to pick up some homework.

In which Charlie just grunted in response never taking his eyes off the game.

It took me a good 15 minutes to get to Mikes house since it was on the other side of town and was Nussle into the side of the woods. It guaranteed complete privacy.

I walked up to his house and knocked on the door all the while noticing the security camera on the porch.

When I knocked on the door. I heard shuffling feet and a rush to get to the door.

"Hi. Come on in." Said Mike as he answered the door and moved aside to let me in.

"Wow it looks like Fort Nocks in here." I commented noticing the security cameras all over the house and the security pads at every doorway.

"Yeah my dad got a good deal. He installed a security system at the store and got this one at a discounted price. It was like buy one get one at so many percent off kind of deal." Said Mike as he led me upstairs to his room where his back pack was that held my homework.

"Do you want a soda or something?" Asked Mike as he shuffled around in his pack looking for my homework.

"Uh sure I guess." I said trying to sound polite.

Mike left and came back five minutes later with two glasses that looked like coca cola. I took a sip and then another and another while Mike continued to look through his overloaded pack for my homework.

I had the glass three fourths of the way drank when I started to feel light headed and dizzy. So to stop from falling. I sat down on Mike's bed which was the closest thing next to me. When Mike saw this a small grin spread across his face and stopped looking in his back pack and sat down beside me on the bed.

"You know Bella you really are beautiful. Way too beautiful for Cullen. You should of never of been with him. You should have been with me. We are meant for each other." Said Mike and then he leaned in for a kiss. In which I leaned away from him and pushed him away.

Mike just responded by grabbing my arms and the forcing his lips onto mine. Kissing me hard and furiously. With my head so fuzzy and my vision disorientated I almost didn't realize Mike pushing me onto the bed and then straddling me. Forcing himself on me. But it was then that I noticed why I my mind was so fuzzy and why I felt so dizzy and why my vision was blurry at best. I had been drugged. That soda that Mike gave me must have had something in it. Mike had doped me up with a date rape drug.

**Authors Note: So what do you think? Is it any good? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	4. The escape

**Authors Note: First and foremost I want to thank all my awesome reviewers! Thank You MagicAndDemons4Ever, An Avid Reader Forever, vampirelover41, Shadow wolf fang, afqtie324, bookfreak25, lyssmcgrath, blackenedwolf, vampirelover2009, thiree, kouga's older woman and ElectricSocks. Thank you so very much!**

**And I want to give a HUGE THANK YOU to shadow wolf fang for helping with this story from the very beginning. And for helping me with making this story as accurate as possible. THANK YOU!**

**Warning: This story contains graphic and mature material that may not be appropriate for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Chapter Four: The escape**

I couldn't believe the situation I was in at this very moment. I knew that Mike was infatuated with me. Okay maybe infatuated was a little weak description I think obsessed would describe it better. But I would of never thought he would go as far as to drug me. I just thought that one day he would eventually take a hint and give up but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

My most urgent concern at the moment was to stay awake. Whatever I did I had to stay awake. For if I let the drug take a hold of me right now I would surly lose my innocence. I didn't know what kind of date rape drug that Mike gave me but the one common thing all those different drugs had was all of them made you pass out without any memory of what happened.

That was so not how I wanted to lose my virginity. I didn't want it stolen from me by someone who was supposed to be my friend. I had to do everything to stay awake and fight back. But in my condition I wasn't sure I could fight back a fly not to mention a would be rapist. But I had to try.

I willed with all my strength to stay awake as I continued to try to push Mike off of me as he was straddling me on the bed. But all my efforts were in vain for the drugs had made me too weak to fight back.

When Mike saw I was fighting back against him and trying to push him off of me. He leaned over and opened up his night stand drawer and took out a pair of police issued handcuffs and proceeded to cuff my hands together behind my back so I couldn't fight back anymore.

After he had succeeded at that he thought he was in the all clear and tore open the front of my shirt sending the buttons flying all over the room. And then continued on with placing sloppy wet disgusting kisses from my neck all the way down my front to my thank god still clothed by my bra breast. But that didn't stop him from groping me the whole time.

Even with my hands still cuffed behind me it didn't stop me from struggling as big tears ran down my face as I was being sexually assaulted. I would have screamed but it was no use since the Newton's didn't have a neighbor around for miles.

"Please Mike you don't want to do this. Think about what you are doing. My dad is the chief of police. You know you won't get away with this." I pleaded with Mike as tears continued to fall.

"Shut up Bitch!" Yelled Mike as he reared back a punched me in the face and then proceed to lean over again and pulled out grey duct tape from his night stand drawer. It seems he has had this all planned out. Because he turned his night stand drawer into his rape kit.

"No more talking Bella. I want this night to be special." He said as he leaned back over me and proceeded to unbutton and unzip my jeans from me and then pulling them down my legs tearing them in the progress till they were around my ankles not caring to take my shoes off to take them completely off.

I was horrified to realize that I was now cuffed and unable to defend myself as I lay in front of my rapist in my bra and panties. But that did not horrify me as much as what happened next. Mike then unbuttoned his own pants and hurry took them off leaving him in only his boxers which looked like a tent at the moment.

"Now enough stalling lets have some fun." Announced Mike as tore back the grey duct tape only to lean down and devoured my mouth with his once again. I started to cry even harder when Mike said that because I knew exactly what that meant. It meant in the next couple of minutes Mike would take away the one precious thing that I could never get back.

I struggled against him the best I could considering I am cuffed with my hands behind my back. And thought of the best way to get away while Mike continued to assault my mouth with his tongue. That was when a thought hit me. I couldn't fight back with my hands but I still had something that would hurt so much worse.

When Mike plummeted his tongue back into my mouth once again I bit down as hard as I possibly could. When I did that Mikes eyes popped open and he yanked his head back and let out a loud and painful groan as he placed a hand over his mouth as he nursed his soar tongue.

After a couple of moments when his pain had subsided his eyes shot back to me with nothing but pure anger and rage in them.

"You bitch. You are going to wish you had never done that." He yelled in anger.

It was then he reared back and punched me in the ribs and then again in the stomach and continued to punch me in my torso a couple of more times before he grew tired of that and decided that strangling me was a much better solution.

He had both of his hands wrapped around my throat. Making it increasingly harder to breath. I was basically gasping for breath.

"Since the drugs aren't making you pass out. I guess I will just have to suffocate you until you do. I was going to be easy with you since you are a virgin but since you are causing me so much trouble I am going to be as hard and rough with you as I can. Of course you won't be awake during it but you will feel it when you come to in the morning." Said Mike as the light was slowly going out in my eyes as I was passing out from the lack of oxygen.

It was then that my body went into the fight or flight mode that I had learned about in psychology class. With every last ounce of my strength I struggled and struggled against him. Until I tried once last thing to free myself. I reared back and kicked my knee straight up until I kneed him in the groin.

That had him release my neck only to grab his family jewels in pain and then he toppled over and fell off of me and the bed onto the floor as he laid on the floor in the fetal position as he whined and groaned in pain.

When he released my neck I breathed in big gulps of air. That kept me from passing out but it didn't help with my vision of the fuzzy feeling in my head from the drugs.

With this probley being my only chance at freedom. I focused at thinking of a plan of escape. I quickly found a solution of the cuffs as I rocked back on my back and squeezed my legs around my arms making it so I was no longer cuffed behind my back but the cuffed in the front making it easier to get away. As soon as I had done that I rolled off the bed and landed on the floor next to Mike who had recovered from his pain to grab my ankle when I tried to get to my feet.

We were both on the floor. Him having a vise like tight grip on my ankle trying to drag me towards him and me trying to army crawl to my only weapon the pepper spray that was in my back pack not too far away.

I struggled and struggled and finally was able to army crawl dragging both my body and Mike to my backpack. I grabbed it and opened it up and dumped all the contents on the floor and then as if heaven was shining down on me. I saw it there. The black pepper spray that was strong enough to take down a bear.

I grabbed the pepper spray with my cuffed hands and turned around onto my back and leaned up and pointed the spray at Mikes face and pressed the trigger sending pepper spray straight into his face at point blank range.

I had never seen someone scream so loud in my life. He grabbed his eyes with both hands and jumped back out of range of the spray which he really didn't need to do because I had used all the spray on his face and it was now empty but hey he didn't need to know that.

I took that chance to get to my feet and pull up my pants the best I could since he had ripped them making it hard to keep my pants from falling down. I then did my best to make it down the stairs of his house without falling since I still couldn't see straight it was all a blur. Once I made it downstairs I ran straight out the door trying to decide what to do next. I couldn't drive since I can't even see right. That and I left my keys in my backpack in his room. I was so not going back in there.

That was when I heard Mike's big pounding feet hitting the stairs inside most likely coming after me. What is with this guy is he the energizer bunny or something! I had to make a quick decision. It was either run down the street or into the woods.

If I ran down the street Mike could easily spot me the whole time and since Mike was on the track team. I was pretty sure he would easily catch up to me. So I decided the woods would be my best bet. I could hide behind the tree and the in the darkness. At least then I had a chance.

So I took off across the road and into the woods.

I had reached just to the tree line when clumsy me had tripped and fallen over a root that was sticking up out of the ground sending me flying into the air and landing with a thud on my stomach on the hard damp forest floor.

As soon as I had realized what had happened. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see to my horror that Mike had just crossed the road and was walking slowly towards me with a smile on his face thinking he had won.

But then the strangest thing had happened. Out of what seemed to be nowhere. A wolf. A huge wolf. Pounced out of the darkness landing directly between me and Mike. The wolf had his back to me and was snarling and growling at Mike. It looked as though it was about to pounce on him and rip him to shreds when Mike being the coward that he is screamed like a little girl and ran back to the safety of his home tripping the whole way there.

When Mike had made it inside of his house. The wolf turned around to face me and it was then that I noticed the color of my savior's fur. It was black, brown and white. It was the wolf that attacked me that night.

**Authors Note: What do you think? Any thoughts or comments? I just want to say Mike will not get off this easy he will get what he deserves. And if anyone is wondering what the heck happened to Paul well you will just have to wait and find out in the next chapter. Please please please review!**


	5. The wolf and the search party

**Authors Notes: Thank you so much kouga's older woman, Emzy2k11,Mayan Calendar, Beautiful dreaming warrior, ElectricSocks, Shadow wolf fang, thiree, An Avid Reader Forever, lyssmcgrath, Jake's Wolfgirl99, Avalon Starfire, blackenedwolf, Crimson-Midnight-moon, brucie0727, flashpointrules, darkdaisy42, corkykellems and WestCoastGirl16 for all your rocking reviews!**

**To all my American friends like myself. I hope you had an awesome and safe Fourth of July! Also I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. My husband was hogging the computer so I was never able to get on the net to post it but here it is now. I hope it was worth the wait! And like always PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Again I would like to thank Shadow wolf fang for helping me with this story! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter Five: The wolf and the search party.**

**BPOV**

My eyes grew wide with the realization that I just went from a bad situation to a worse one. Or as some say I was out of the fire and into the frying pan. I went from escaping my would be rapist to being attacked AGAIN by the same wolf that attacked me just last night.

What the hell is with this wolf? Did he like the taste of me so much the first time that he thought he would come back for seconds? Seriously. I knew I tasted good to vampires but did I really taste that good to wolves too. My life seriously sucks. I just couldn't get a break.

It was then that the wolf took a step towards me causing my eyes to grow wide with fear and causing my feet to kick at the forest floor trying to crawl away from this fearsome beast.

But the most surprising thing was when the wolf saw my reaction to his advancement. I swear I saw guilt and sorrow in his eyes. Then he did the strangest thing. He laid down on his stomach and whined and whimpered like a newborn puppy would as he crawled on his stomach towards me.

This confused me. This was NOT normal wolf behavior. Not at all. But then again everything about this wolf inside and out screamed not normal. So who was I to judge?

I was wary if I should trust this animal. For all I knew he could be rabid from the way he was acting of late. But something very deep inside of me something I wouldn't be able to describe told me that I could trust this wolf with my life. Maybe I was making a mistake in doing this but I had to trust my gut instinct.

So since it seemed as though the wolf meant no harm. When he got within arm's reach I slowly but very carefully raised my still cuffed hands up but did not touch him. Some animals seem to panic if you attempt to touch them so I wanted him to make the first move so he didn't get spooked.

I half expected the wolf to sniff my hands like most canines do but instead he immediately moved his massive head towards my hands so I was now petting the top of his head.

I couldn't believe how incredibly soft, thick and beautiful his fur coat was. I thought as I continued to pet this massive wolf. Oh how I would kill to have hair like this. Instead of my normal boring chestnut brown hair.

"You know your mood swings are giving me whiplash." I joked to the wolf who I swear just rolled his eyes at my comment. And proceeded to lay his massive head in my lap as I continued to pet his head.

After a couple of moments of silence. I heard the wolf in my lap whined and whimpered and then nudged his massive head on my stomach where he bit it just last night.

I took that as an apology and a question of concern about the bite. So I just talked to him like he could understand me and said "It's okay now. I know it just happened last night but it doesn't even hurt anymore and it seems to have healed pretty quickly."

It was then that the adrenaline that must have been coursing though my body started to wear off because the medicine was starting to take a stronger toll on me. I was starting to get incredibly tired to the point that I wouldn't be sure if I could get up again if I didn't do it right now.

I had to get to a hospital and ASAP. I didn't know what drug Mike gave me or how much. And I had to get medical attention to the beating Mike gave me. So I used all my strength to gently push the wolfs head off my lap and then attempted to get up only to wobble because of my still blurry vision due to the date rape drug.

"I need to get to a hospital. Do you happen to know where the closest major road is?" I asked not really expecting anything but a confused look on the canines face but to my surprise. He nodded his head and gently grabbed to bottom of my torn shirt and started to tug it in the direction of the deeper and darker parts of the forest.

He didn't let go of my shirt until I started to follow him. Figuring maybe he was the wolf version of Lassie I decided that my best bet was to follow him. So I placed my hand on his stomach to steady myself and so I wouldn't lose him in the darkness of the forest.

Of course that only lasted a total of three minutes for after the seventh time I tripped over something. The wolf leaned down and took the back of the collor of my shirt into his razor sharp teeth and ever so gently and carefully lifted me up by the back of my shirt. Like a mother would do to her pups.

When he had me lifted up he turned his head around and placed me on his back so I was actually riding him like I would a horse. I guess he got tired of me tripping so many times or maybe he got tired of me slowing him down. Either way I didn't have to walk anymore which was a major plus.

I never rode a horse much less a Godzilla sized wolf so I was so scared I was going to fall off at the pace we were going so I leaned down and wrapped my arms around his neck and gripped his fur so I wouldn't fall off. Which earned a purr from the wolf. I know I didn't know wolfs could purr either but apparently they do.

With my head now resting on his silky soft fur and the rhythm of the walking along with the effects of the drug I slowly and peacefully was lulled off to sleep.

**PPOV**

"God Sam can we hurry this up! My imprint is at home hurt and unprotected." I yelled irritated that this pack meeting couldn't go faster.

I had spent all last night underneath Bella bedroom window keeping a wary eye out for the wolf that attacked her. And spent all day right on the outskirts of the woods listening to her work around the house and even got a glimpse of her once in a great while when she passed by a window as she ran around the house cleaning.

I was content watching Bella from afar for now. As long as she was safe and happy my wolf and myself would be content at least for now. But I knew that wouldn't last for long. It would only get worse as Bella healed from her attack. The health and the safety of my mate came before anything else. So we would be content until she was healed but only until then. But once she was healed and healthy once again my wolf would be constantly on me to mark Bella as ours.

I was sitting outside of the their house and listening to the ball game that Bella and Charlie were watching when Jared entered my thoughts through the mind link explaining that Sam was calling a pack meeting to discuss the wolf that attacked Bella that night. I didn't want to leave Bella but Sam Alpha ordered me to attend and I thought as long as Bella stayed inside and she was with Charlie she would be fine until I got back not that I had a choice in the matter with the Alpha order but it did ease my mind with that thought.

The pack meeting tonight was useless if you ask me. Sam didn't have a clue about who it was or why they attacked MY Bella but just said we had to patrol around Bella house for now on and if the Cullen ever came back we would have to tweak the treaty so that Bella's house was included as part of our land since Bella was my imprint.

We were just ending the pack meeting when a frantic Charlie in his cruiser with the lights on came to a screeching halt in front of Emily's house. And a very worried looking Charlie came rushing up to the door and knocking on it frantically and loudly.

This was not a good sign. Charlie would not be here at this time of the night and leave Bella unprotected unless something was seriously wrong.

"Hi Chief. What brings you by this time of night." Asked Emily as she answered the door and let Charlie inside.

"Please tell me Bella's here?" Asked Charlie as he scanned the room for her.

"What do you mean! She is supposed to be home with you!" I yelled now furious as I jumped to my feet.

"She was but then she went to pick up some homework from the Newton's and she never came home and that was three hours ago. I called the Newton's and the Mike kid said Bella never showed up. I called her cell phone but it went directly to voicemail. But Bella never shuts off her phone. Ever. I was hoping that maybe she changed her mind about going to the Newton's and came here instead." Explained Charlie with worry etched all over his face making him looked more aged then he really was.

"That's it. I am out of here. I don't care if I have to search the whole freaking state. I will find her if it is the last thing I do." I yelled as I started towards the door so I could phase and start searching for my missing mate.

"Paul just calm down." Said Sam as he stepped in front of me blocking me from running out the front door.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! My mate is missing and your telling me to CALM DOWN!" I yelled as I started to vibrate from the sheer anger and fury brewing inside me right now from both myself and my wolf were feeling.

"Listen to reason Paul. What are you going to do once you get to her house? She was driving so you won't have a scent to follow. And you don't have a clue to what direction she went in. Just calm down so we can come up with a pan of action. For Bella." Said Sam trying to reason with me and it was working but I didn't fully calm down until he said for Bella.

"Okay let's get this over with." I said as I joined my pack brothers back at the table.

"Have you tried activating the GPS in Bella's phone in order to find her? I asked Charlie.

"I can't activate the GPS in her phone until she is a missing person and she isn't considered a missing person until she has been missing for seventy two hours." Explained Charlie running his hand through his hair from the stress and the worry.

"Let me try." I said as I called up the cell phone company.

My original plan would be to sweet talk and charm my way into getting them to turn on her GPS but that plan now repulsed me since Bella was the one and only girl for me now. So I changed my plans to lying to them to get what I wanted.

It rang once and then twice and then finally after a couple of minutes of listening to an automated machine I got a cell phone representative. Thank god it sounded like a middle aged woman so she would defiantly be able to feel sympathy to my lie. I was about to tell.

"Hi my name is Susan. How may I help you?" Said the lady on the other end.

"Hi Susan. My daughter is diabetic and she went with her friends to a rock concert in the next town over. And she forgot her insulin at home. I tried calling her but it just goes to voicemail. Is there any way you can activate her GPS so I can deliver her insulin to her?" I asked hoping I sounded old enough to have a teenage daughter.

Apparently my lie was successful for within a minute later the lady had activated Bella GPS on her phone and the lady gave us the address as to where Bella's cell phone was at.

Ten minutes later we were at the address. It was about five blocks from the Newton's house and the only thing in the area was woods and a huge pond without a house in sight and more interesting neither was Bella. Her scent wasn't even in the area. Not even a little lingering scent.

I was about to give up and thinking that the cell phone company must of gave us the wrong address when my eye caught something that was shining in the water of the pond when my flashlight passed by it. I moved my flashlight over it again and it was the back light of Bella truck.

I was looking at the back of Bella truck. Bella's whole truck was submersed in water. Without my enhanced eyesight I wouldn't have even noticed it.

Without thinking I jumped headfirst into the frigid water and swam down deep to the front driver's side door of her truck and ripped the door from its hinges. Thankfully thanks to my enhanced eyesight I was able to see that Bella was not in the truck but her backpack was. So I grabbed her backpack and made my way back up to the surface. Where a concerned Charlie and Sam and Jared were waiting to hear what I had discovered.

"Bella wasn't in the truck. Just her backpack was." I announced as I started swimming towards land.

When I made it to the shore we searched her backpack and found her cell phone (Bella has one of the those cell phones that is waterproof like in the commercial.) It had been turned off but the strange thing was nothing was taken. Her cash was still there along with the electronics such as her cell phone and I pod. Those things would have been taken if Bella had been involved in a robbery.

What has happened to my Bella? Where is she? Were the thoughts that kept running though my head as I cursed myself for leaving her alone in the first place.

**BPOV**

I was awoken suddenly when the slow steady movement of walking had ceased. And I felt myself being lifted and placed on the cool forest floor and then the same soft fur I was laying on before had curled around my body as if it was a cocoon.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was laying on the floor with the wolfs body wrapped around my own keeping me warm.

It was then that I noticed just to my left I could see though the trees a road that had many cars racing past at a fast pace.

The same wolf that had attacked me yesterday had saved me today. I would hate to see what he was like tomorrow. I joked to myself.

"Thank You." I said to my savior who was now looking intensely at me with those bright yellow eyes.

"Are you going to be sticking around?" I asked him feeling a unique and strong connection to this canine.

I wasn't sure if I was expecting a answer but I got one when he nodded his head.

"Thank you again and I will see you around. I will have to thank you with a steak the next time I see you." I have joked half seriously told him as I pet his head one last time before I got up unsteadily on my own two feet and wobbly made my way to the road to wave down a car so I could borrow their cell.

Apparently the drugs were still effecting me for the lights of the oncoming car was a big blur as it came closer and closer.

The heavens must have been smiling down on me that night for the first car that I came across was a cop car and not any cop car it was being driven by one of my dad deputies Officer Sherman. He and my dad were good friends and coworker so we knew each other.

When I saw who it was I tried to cover myself in whatever remained of my shirt. And wrapped my arms around myself as if to cover the rest of my body.

Officer Sherman came to a halt in front of me and with a concern written on his face he said "Bella we have been looking for you everywhere. Good God girl what happened to you?"

"Mike Newton tried to rape me." I said with a hoarse voice as tears streamed down my face.

**Authors Note: So what do you think? How do you think I should have Mike punished in the next chapter? And how should Charlie and Paul react to the news that Mike tried to rape Bella then beat her up? Please Please Please review! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!**


	6. Bella's Revenge

**Authors Note: Well I am back and awake enough to write this next chapter. And like always I have to thank flashpointrules, Guest, Shadow wolf fang, vampirelove41, bookfreak25, thiree, blackenedwolf, Alice, LuvinTwilight143, lyssmcgrath, kouga's older woman, ElectricSocks, DGfleetfox, Avalon Starfire. WestCoastGirl16, Beautiful Evil, Zayide and Oricke for all their wonderful reviews! I look forward to them every time I update. They always make my day a little better!**

**Again I want to send out a BIG thank you to Shadow wolf fang who has helped me out soooooo much with this story.**

**Warning: This chapter contains extreme adult content. Reader discretion is advised!**

**Chapter Six: Bella's Revenge.**

**BPOV**

As soon as the words left my mouth. Officer Sherman removed his coat and draped it over my shoulders to cover my nudity and to keep my fridged body warm from the harsh cold fall night air.

He then went and spoke into the radio that was strapped to his uniform and said "Officer Sherman badge number 24439 requesting a bus to the destination of 495 Main Street. Victim Bella Swan is in need of Medical assistance."

Not but a couple of seconds later another voice over the radio answered back by saying. "Copy that. Medical assistance is on its way to your destination."

(For all of you that don't know. Typing Bus instead of ambulance is not a typo. Bus is cop lingo for ambulance. Just thought I would tell ya all that. Just in case.)

Amazingly it only took about three minutes for the ambulance to show up. Their response time was amazing! The second the EMT saw me they knew I had to be taken to the hospital ASAP. My whole body was covered in red black and blue. Red from my blood and black and blue from the multiple bruises that littered my body. It looked as though someone used me as their own personal punching bag.

I was helped into the ambulance and strapped in as the ambulance turned on its siren and speed off down the road towards the hospital. On the way there I recalled everything that happened with Mike about how he drugged me with an unknown drug and how he attempted to rape me and how when I tried to defend myself he fought back. I of course left out the part about how the mysterious wolf rescued me.

As soon as we reached the hospital I was wheeled right into a hospital room and soon a nurse was in there to perform a rape kit. A rape kit is basically taking pictures to document the bruises that we inflicted on me and to collect any DNA that Mike might have left behind so I could use that against him when he got arrested for what he did. Such as his saliva that he left on my skin when he forced his mouth on mine.

As one nurse performed the rape kit. Another nurse took my blood in order to run test to see what drug Mike gave me and how much so they could start to detox my body of the drug and just to make sure Mike didn't overdose me with the offending drug.

As soon as they were done taking my blood and performing the rape kit. Doctor Snow came in to examine the cuts and bruises that we all over my body as Officer Sherman came in right behind him in order to take my statement. He stated that he wanted to take my statement as early as possible so it was fresh in my mind and so they could start to make an arrest.

So as Doctor Snow who took over for Doctor Cullen when he left was poking and poding at my ribs when most of the bruises were I told Officer Sherman as he wrote everything I said down. After I retold everything Officer Sherman had the nerve to ask if I wanted to press charges!

"Mike Newton tried to rape me and then beat me up when I tried to defend myself! Hell yeah I want to press charges! What the hell kind of question is that!" I yelled at him.

Officer Sherman eyes went wide with shock. And then looked at me apologetically as he added "Sorry I just had to ask. Here let me take those off for you." As he then proceeded to take out a key and unlocked the cuffs that were on my hands.

As soon as he did that he left. More than likely to process the report and then to go arrest Mike.

It was just then that Dr. Snow finished his examination of my badly beaten up body and proceeded to tell me that he thinks I have several broken ribs and a concussion but would have to take some x rays to be certain.

It was just as Dr Snow said this that Charlie rushed in with a worried and concerned look on his face. He went to my beside and his eyes filled with a look of horror and shock as he saw my bloody and bruised up body.

It was at that time that I heard a low and menacing growl from the doorway. It was then that I noticed Paul standing there in the doorway. A range of emotions crossing his face. Concern, anger, worry, rage all crossed across his beautiful face.

I was confused at this. Paul and I had only met once and that was the night that he rescued me when I got lost in the woods after Edward left. When would he care so much about me? A person he barely knew.

"Bells good god what happened to you?" Asked Charlie as he took a seat next to my beside.

My eyes filled up with tears as I uttered the words I never thought I would ever have to say "Mike Newton tried to rape me."

As soon as the words left my mouth the whole room was filled up with an ear splittered horrifying growl that would make even the bravest person shake with fear. And then as quick as it came it left. When I looked up Paul was gone.

**Mikes POV**

I watched from the safety of my home as Bella and that wolf walked deeper into the forest until they were out of sight. That was when I started to freak out it was only a matter of time till Bella was able to get to the police and then I would be arrested for sure. How long did a person get put away for attempted rape and assault? I don't know but I am sure I will get the max considering Chief Swan is Bella father. Oh yeah I am in trouble BIG TIME!

I don't know what went wrong. I went online and got the directions on how to make the date rape drug and I am the best student in Chemistry so I know I mixed all the ingredients right. Not to mention my plan was bullet proof. Lure Bella to my house, slip her the drug in her drink, She passes out, I rape her, She wakes up the next morning not remembering a thing.

The only thing that didn't go as plan was Bella not passing out and I am pretty sure she will remember everything.

But now is not to worry about what didn't happen but what did. I had to act fast if I didn't want to go to jail. I raced upstairs and gathered all of Bella's belongings and threw them into her backpack and then I took the backpack outside and threw it into her truck.

With her truck keys in hand I got into her truck and started to think of a way or hiding or disposing of the truck. That was when a I remembered a scene from the movie psycho. In the movie after he killed someone he would hide the car in a swamp or pond.

(If I am wrong please excuse me. It has been years since I have seen that movie. Also a little side note if you are looking for a good show to watch I highly recommend Bates Motel. Such a good show!)

There was a pond a couple of blocks from here so I drove to the pond and then got out and with the truck in drive I pushed the truck into the water and then watched as I the truck slowly disappeared into the cold dark deep water.

As I walked home. I made up a plan in my mind. I would get home get out a duffle bag and gather up some clothes and other necessities. Then I would take out all the cash my parents had in their safe. Make sure I have my passport and then I would high tail it out of town and drive straight to Canada. There I would start a new life with an assumed name.

Skipping the country was my best bet. And Canada was the closest by far. Plus I don't speak Spanish so it would be easier if I just went to Canada.

When I got home I did what I had planned but little did I know that a pair of bright yellow eyes were watching my every move. And as I drove away I didn't notice the eye watering smell of gasoline slowly leaking out of my gas tank from underneath the car.

**PPOV**

When we were at the pond where Bella's truck was dumped we overheard through the scanner from Charlie's cruiser that Bella had been found and was in need of medical assistance so they sent her to the hospital.

I was scared when I heard that. What had happened to Bella that she would have been sent to the hospital? But then I thought Come on this is Bella we are talking about. She trips over air so I shouldn't be too worried.

When we got to the hospital we had to wait because right now an officer was with her and Charlie couldn't be involved with the investigation since Bella is his daughter. We waited until Officer Sherman left and then the nurse said that Charlie could go see her.

But when I got up to go see Bella as well the snotty nurse said "Family only."

It was then that Charlie whipped his head around and said in his cop voice "He is family."

The nurse was not about to argue with the chief of police so she just turned around and went back to her duties.

When I saw Bella it crushed my heart. My beautiful Bella was in that hospital bed hooked up to a IV with numerous bruises and cuts all up and down her beautiful porcelain skin. I felt so bad for not being there when she needed me. I am a terrible imprint and mate. I had one job and one job only and that was to protect my beautiful Bella and I couldn't even do that right.

My mind then switched to how my Bella ended up like this? Was she in an accident? Did someone do this to her? It was then that I let out a growl at the thought of someone who could do that to my wonderful mate.

That was then that my amazing Bella said the words I never to hear from her "Mike Newton tried to rape me."

When she said that I was red and I mean freaking RED! I had never been so pissed off in my life. I let out the loudest pissed off growl and that was when Sam and Jared came running up to me and pulling me out of the hospital and into the woods until I phased. We barely made it and I mean barely. Once we made it to the tree line I phased. I had anger and adriline coursing through my veins.

My only thought was Mike Newton must die in which my wolf agreed. How dare the disgusting excuse for a human touch what is mine. I thought as I raced off toward the filthy human's house.

I pushed myself to run faster and faster as I raced towards Newton's house. He was going to die and nothing was going to stop me. Evens Sam's Alpha order had no effect on me at this point. I was too far gone. I was out for blood and I was going to get it.

When I got to the Newton's. Mike was gone. His scent was faded so that meant that he hadn't left to long ago. But his car was gone so I had no scent to follow. But luck was on my side because Mike's car must be leaking gasoline since there was a line of gasoline leading from their driveway to down the road.

The smell of the gasoline was so powerful that I could follow the trail from the tree line. It was like a trail of breadcrumbs. Bread crumbs that would lead Mike to his demise.

I had followed the trail for at least an hour until I saw it. Mikes car broken down on the side of the road. And mike standing over the open hood out in the open. It can't get no better than this! I thought.

"Paul you can't kill him." Said Sam trying to convince me since his alpha order didn't seem to work on me right now.

"Why not? If he did this to Emily we wouldn't even be having this discussion right now." I shouted back.

"If you kill him it will be obvious that wolves killed him and then they would send out hunters to kill us thinking we are a threat to everyone. Also why kill him? When you can torture him and make him suffer. Just like he made Bella suffer." Said Sam surprising me by making sense.

"He has a point you know. Death is quick. Making him suffer is so much better." Said a unfamiliar male voice in our mind link.

It was then that that mysterious wolf that bit Bella the other night came into of view. It was him the voice belonged to.

I bared my teeth and let out a low growl in warning when I saw the wolf. "What the hell are you doing here?" I growled out in our mind link.

"I am here to get revenge for Bella." He growled back at me.

"Why? You're lucky I haven't ripped your head off for hurting Bella in the first place. The only reason I am not killing you as I speak is because I have a greater need to kill Mike instead." I said.

"Look I know this is going to be hard to believe but I could never even imagine of harming Bella ever again. I care very deeply for her and I intend to protect her and be there for her for the rest of her life." Said the wolf.

I couldn't help but have some jealously be stirred up by this but I reassured myself that Bella could never feel romantically for this wolf. She didn't even know him also he bit her so that means she could never trust him not to hurt her again.

"And why should I believe this?" I asked him

"That was when he showed me through his memories of him protecting Bella from Mike and how he carried her to the road and cared for her when I could not.

"Also did you think it was just a coincidence that the gas tank was leaking? When Mike went to dump Bella truck I crawled under his car and popped a hole in the tank. That way I could follow him without being seen or losing him." Replied the wolf in a matter of fact tone.

"Now are we going to just sit around here waiting for Newton to call a cab or are we going to give him what he deserves?" Asked the wolf sarcastically.

With that I turned to advance towards Newton as the mysterious wolf followed and Sam and Jared held back.

Both Sam and Jared knew that I and this other wolf had to do this alone. Bella was my mate and it was my duty to advenge her.

Though our mind link both myself and the other wolf agreed that we should surround him before he knew of our presence. So if he ran we wouldn't have to chase him down. Usually I would love the chase but this time I just wanted to skip that and get straight to the torture. Also I didn't want even a remote chance that he would get away.

So with Newton leaning over the hood. I came up behind him while the other wolf came up from the other end of the car without him knowing it. Before I reached Newton I heard him huff as a sign of frustration and then slam the hood of the car.

When the hood went down he saw the other wolf coming up from behind the car and I could smell his fear in the air. I smiled as I smelled that and just then Newton turned around to run only to see me advancing on him from the other direction.

His fear only increased when he realized the predicament he was in. Two wolves closing in on him with no way to escape or out run.

I was having way too much fun as I saw little Newton squirm when both of us growled and bared our pearly white fangs.

When we were close enough to do so. I pounced on him knocking him to the ground and with great pleasure I put all my weight on one of his legs making the bone snap like a twig. The sound was glorious. I know that sounds cruel and mean but what he did to my Bella was downright pure evil.

Then as if following my lead the other wolf did the same with the other leg making Newton scream out in pain again as his leg bone was snapped once again in half.

Hey he would heal eventually but he would still have to suffer in pain until then.

Then we proceeded to do the same to both of his arms. Snapping them both in half. Now he would know what it feels like to be helpless.

It was then we dragged him by both of his broken arms into the forest line so no passing cars would witness ourselves torturing him.

When we dragged him into the forest line I had an idea of what to do next. And if I do say myself I think it is genius. In my mind I showed him what I wanted to do. So while the wolf held him down with one paw on each of Newton's shoulders. I went to Newton's abandoned car and phased back while I rummaged through his suitcase until I found what I needed. A handkerchief and pocket knife.

When I came back to where the wolf had Newton pinned down I came up behind them so Newton could see me. And I but the handkerchief around his eyes to act as a blindfold so he couldn't press charges against me later or know it was me doing this.

Then with Newton still held down I took out the pocketknife and pressed it against the skin on his forehead. The little coward screamed and yelled out in pain as the knife sliced his skin. But I only pressed deeper in the skin so once it did heal it would leave a scar and from there I carved a word on his forehead so in the future everyone would know who and what he was. The word I carved in his forehead with the knife was RAPIST. From here on everyone he would ever meet would know that Mike Newton was a rapist because it would be a scar forever on his forehead.

But his suffering was far from over there was one more thing to do.

**BPOV**

Once Paul left. I was rushed to get some X rays taken and then after that I was given permission to take a shower to wash the filth of Mike Newton off my skin before the bandaged my broken and bruised ribs.

After I had showered and dressed. I came out of the bathroom to a very upset Charlie pacing the room and an Officer Sherman standing very uneasily in the room waiting for me obviously.

"What's wrong?" I asked as went to the bed and sat down on it.

"Did you find Mike?" I asked when no one answered my first question.

"Well you see here is the thing. We can't charge Mike with attempted rape." Answered Officer Sherman uncomfortably.

"WHY NOT! YOU GOT FREAKING DNA EVIDENCE FROM THE SILIVA HE LEFT ON MY LIPS AND NECK! I SAID NO LIKE A MILLIONS OF TIMES I EVEN BEGGED HIM NOT TO!" I yelled. No more like screamed at him.

"Well you see there Bella there's the problem. This is a he said she said case. There is no proof. He is just going to say that the saliva was from making out and it was concentuial." Explained Officer Sherman.

"CONCENTUIAL! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT THIS IS NOT WHAT I CALL FOREPLAY!" I screamed at him as I lifted up my shirt to show my badly bruised chest.

"NOW GET YOU ASS OUT THERE AND DO YOU JOB AND ARREST MIKE NEWTON!" I screamed at him.

Damn it I was assaulted and almost raped and I will get justice! I don't care if I have to build a time machine and go back and video record the whole damn thing. I will get the proof that they need to get justice.

That's when a light bulb went off in my head. Video record. Wait. Didn't the Newton's just put in a new security system? There are cameras all over the house. They would have caught everything. From Newton putting something into my drink to him assaulting me and trying to rape me. If a picture is worth a thousand words then a video is worth a million.

**CPOV (Charlie's POV)**

I was fast asleep in the hospital chair near Bella's bed when I was awoken at six in the morning by Officer Sherman shaking me awake.

Last night Bella told Officer Sherman about the Newton's new security system they had in their house that records all of last night's events. So we got a warrant for the security company and got copies of last night's recordings of what happened at the Newton's. Now the police just had to find Newton and I had a feeling this was the reason I was being awoken because Paul showed up at three this morning with a huge smile on his face like he got revenge.

I looked over at Bella fast asleep in her bed with Paul awkwardly asleep next to her bed in a chair all the while holding her hand comforting her.

"Chief I think there is something you would like to see." Whispered Officer Sherman in my ear not wanting to wake the other two in the room.

I knew he wouldn't wake me and make me leave Bella side unless it was something important. So I silently got up and followed him outside and to his officer squad car. I got into the car as he led me to the center of town and straight to Forks High School.

When we got there. A rather large crowd had gathered in the front lawn around the flag pole. Instead of the flag waving. There was Newton hanging upside down at half-staff completely nude except for the Handkerchief that was used as a gag.

The whole crowd that was gathered around was laughing and with their phones videotaping Newton as he wiggled like a worm on hook.

In a small town like Forks and La Push news like Bella assault and almost rape doesn't stay a secret for long. News travels fast. So that is why no one was helping Newton down and why everyone was laughing at him.

As I entered the crowd. I overheard two girls laughing and one of them asked the other "Did he get his thing cut off? I can't see it?"

The other girl just squinted her eyes and then replied "No it didn't get cut off. It is just reallllllllly small." And then the girls just burst off in another fit of laughter. I couldn't help but smile myself.

With all the phones video recording Newton I knew that within an hour this would be broadcasted all over the net and in doing so Bella would finally have her revenge.

**Authors Note: So what do you think? Was I too rough with Newton or not rough enough with his punishment? I hope this chapter doesn't put you off. It does go back to werewolves and vampires in the next chapter so please stick with me. Please Please Please review!**


	7. Confusion

**Authors Note: Yeah Yeah I know it has been a really long time but real life has been getting the way. With our kids starting school and then being sick for two weeks. I haven't had any time to write. But I do apologize and hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Like always I have to thank my wonderful reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Chapter Seven: Confusion**

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning in the hospital alone. I was told by Charlie that Paul had spent most of the night here by my side but had to leave early in the morning.

That was one thing that confused me. Paul this man I barely knew. Has showed so much love and concern for me. And we had only met once. We didn't know anything about each other except each other's names. And yet he has treated me like we had known each other for years and that we were very close.

I will admit I do feel a certain connection or pull as you would say towards Paul. Also I am grateful for caring for and finding me that night. But that was it. Like I said I don't know anything about him except for his name.

Apparently I was not the only one confused that morning. Because the doctor was confused and baffled at my condition when he came to visit me in the morning. He said that the test results came back about the drugs that Newton gave me. And he said He didn't understand how I was still alive much less stayed awake after I was given the drug. He said that Newton overdosed me and that he gave me enough of the drug to knock out and kill a freaking elephant.

The doctor just couldn't understand after taking so much of that date rape drug that I was still alive. It should have killed me but it didn't and that was what baffled the poor man so much. But what came next shocked the poor doctor even more. He went to check my broken ribs and my numerous cuts and bruises and was so shocked and confused that he sent me to redo my x rays.

When the X rays came back he was even more baffled. Because he checked and re checked and then checked again and couldn't believe his eyes. It seemed overnight all my broken ribs had healed and my bruises had turned from a ugly and hideous looking black and blue to even a uglier yellow. Apparently I was healing at an extremely fast rate.

In the end Doctor Snow just chalked it up to a miracle and discharged me. And thank god for that because I was feeling antsy and crawling the walls. I felt surprisingly fine. I felt no pain from the broken ribs or bruises but I just couldn't wait to get out of there. It was as if I was all of a sudden closterfobic.

Charlie drove me home in the cruiser and we got home just as the clock stuck ten. As soon as we entered the door I ran upstairs and took a shower to again wash any remaining filth of Mike that might have lingered and then changed into a fresh pair of cloths.

I didn't feel like putting on any tight fitting or uncomfortable clothes on so I just put on a pair of black yoga pants and a hot pink tank top. Then went downstairs and was surprised to see Charlie in full cop gear getting ready for work.

"I would of loved to stay home today Bells but Officer Bensons wife just had their baby so he on is on vacation for the rest of the week." He said when he saw me enter the room.

"No that fine. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I don't need you here to babysit me." I said telling him to truth.

"Oh by the way. There is going to be this bonfire down at La Push tonight and we would love it if you came down." Said Charlie.

I just arched my eyebrow at him when he said we. Who is this we? I don't know anybody from La Push except Billy and Jacob. Yeah Paul is from La Push as well but I don't technically "know" him. Now do I?

"I don't know about that dad." I started to say but was cut off by Charlie.

"Come on. Let loose have some fun. With everything that just happened you need to have some fun. And hey there is a full moon tonight so there will be more light and less of a chance of you tripping over something or someone." Replied Charlie.

This was so unlike Charlie. Why was he pushing this? It was like he knew something and was trying to hide it from me.

I was getting antsy again to get outside and get some fresh air and knowing Charlie he wasn't going to let up until I agreed I just admitted defeat and agreed to attend the bonfire tonight. Right afterwards he left but not before telling me that we were leaving for La Push at seven. Oh yeah that's right I don't have a truck anymore mine is at the bottom of a freaking lake.

After Charlie left for work. I couldn't stand to be inside anymore so I decided to go for a walk in the woods. Yeah Yeah I know most of you would think I am totally stupid for even going near the forest but it was as if the woods were calling to me. Also it is daylight now and the sun is shining so is should be remotely safe and I wasn't stupid to get lost again.

As I walked along the barley there walking path in the woods I listened to the birds chirping and the small rustle of the leaves as various animals scurried away once the caught sight of me. The forest was quiet beautiful in the light of the day. The leaves were slowly falling signaling the coming of fall and what leaves that were left in the trees were the most beautiful fall colors.

Once you got past the dangers that the woods pose and the possible predators such as vampires, wolves and bears. It was really quiet beautiful.

While I walked admiring the beauty of nature I let my mind wander. The first thing that came to my mind was my weird and sudden claustrophobia that I seemed to have acquired. I had never felt this need to be outside before in my life so it kind of confused me now..

But then again it was a full moon tonight and I have heard that it is a fact that the moon can cause physiological and sometimes even physical changes in people.

For example Charlie had said once that for some reason all the crazies seemed to come out on the full moon and that the station always got the weirdest calls on that particular night. Not to mention that it is a known fact that more pregnant women go into labor on nights of a full moon.

So maybe that was what I was experiencing. I don't know. I just hoped it passed soon.

After about an hour long walk I decided that I should probley go home now since for some reason my eyes were playing tricks on me. I swear that I have seen out of the corner of my eye about ten times now streaks of silver while I walked through the forest. At first I just wrote it off as my imagination or I was seeing things. But not after seeing it ten times now.

My day just got weirder when I reached the tree line and saw someone peeking through the windows of my house. My first thought was a thief or burglar. I mean who else would peek through someone windows unless he was a peeping tom.

So I quietly walked to the detached garage and went inside it and got out and loaded the 20 gauge shotgun that Charlie mostly uses for hunting but stores it here in the off season.

With the gun fully loaded. I ever so quietly walked up behind him as he was looking though the living room window. Aimed the gun at the back of his head and cocked the gun.

At the sound the gun made the guy in front of me ulitmently tensed up. Knowing that pointed at the back of his head is a shotgun.

**Authors Note: Okay so yeah this is a mini chapter but I had to update after not updating in like forever! I am also sorry this chapter was slow but it will totally pick up in the next chapter. I hope you like it and as always PLEASE review!**


End file.
